Session 42 The Play
(1858) Lian: So what are you planning to do In malfeas? (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: oh (1847) Niet: First make sure all assets are untouched then look up the coven active in the south to tell them a fiend seems to be working with their enemies? (1855) Ceylin: What did I miss after I went to sleep last time? (1894) Jenthulhu (enter): 21:41 (1858) Lian: You missed other people going to sleep (1894) Priceless Emerald: (k) (1858) Lian: that was to Kel (1855) Ceylin: Well, that simplifies things. (1894) Priceless Emerald: (hopefully being in the very room the wireless comes from, as opposed to an outer wall of the house, will prevent further disconnects) (1858) Lian: So you check your hell assets? (1855) Ceylin: Sounds like a good start. (1847) Niet: Both. (1847) Niet: Since it's not like going to Denandsor's any difficulty. (1858) Lian: while doing that you hear of a some what odd occurance, a band of demons who earned their citizenship through the writing and performance of a play. (1855) Ceylin: Ceylin has finally found her people. (1858) Lian: and nothing seems obvious creation side (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (1848) Lian (exit): 21:47 (1858) Lian: take that clone (1858) Lian: so (1858) Lian: as things seem currently safe enough (1858) Lian: So watch? Yes no? go other places? pimp Lightning out to other yozi? (1894) Priceless Emerald: (summon Gojira?) (1855) Ceylin: Ceylin's only idea remains 'get the Alchemicals to take us to Autochthon so we can find evidence of her ass being traitorous.' (1855) Ceylin: But this could obviously bear some persuasion from people who are, you know. Competent at sorcery and stuff. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning doesn't know anything, as usual. (1847) Niet: Watch probably. (1847) Niet: Or at least research it. (1855) Ceylin: Researching sounds like a better first step than 'let's go to fucking Autochthonia.' (1847) Niet: The play, but that too. (1847) Niet: That and start talking to the coven in the south, spread a few words with them about her potentially being a traitor and try to get a status update. (1858) Lian: SIgns point to "Really far south through a war zone" and "Somewhere around Spermin" (1847) Niet: They don't have anyone near their gate? (1858) Lian: Those are the known Autocthon gates, some place really far south, and the one you know near spermin (1847) Niet: Ah. (1858) Lian: And that Guei ren gave them a bunch of information on how Autocthonian society actually works. (1858) Lian: communism ALchemicals, the whole how its setup and how one could abuse it. (1885) Jenthulhu (exit): 22:04 (1847) Niet: That Autobot doesn't seem to be sentient? (1894) Priceless Emerald: (there goes one clone) (1858) Lian: They know enough that "they come from him and worship him, but those aren't Akuma or anything those are Exalts that Autocthon taught mortlas to build so he could do whatever he's working on" (1858) Lian: so play? (1889) Jenthulhu (exit): 22:08 (1894) Priceless Emerald: (there goes clone # 2) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "So how the fuck do we get to wherever the fuck she went?" (1855) Ceylin: So does anybody have a better plan than just going and trying to get the tomb back? (1847) Niet: Not really. Aside from potentially telling Eye and Despair how she's trying to bully him and watching him go on a vengeance craze. (1858) Lian: 2 known gates to Autocthon, and Wings of the archon (1847) Niet: Useless spell. (1858) Lian: YOu have a bunch of demons to play researcher too so you don't have to do eveyrthing personally (1858) Lian: And presumably Yellow path (1847) Niet: Heh. (1855) Ceylin: To a gate, I guess. (1858) Lian: No play? (1855) Ceylin: If Yellow Path could do it, wouldn't they have gone there about ten minutes into the First Age? (1855) Ceylin: Oh yeah, the play. Well, Ceylin would pretty much literally carry everybody to see it if they had time. (1847) Niet: By RAW it can. (1858) Lian: Its only 2 hours (1847) Niet: If you're on a deadline. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning would refuse. (1847) Niet: Niet'd go. (1847) Niet: After finding out what it's about. (1855) Ceylin: >implying Lightning would have a choice and not be dragged there in a headlock (1858) Lian: (Shadell wts+lore (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: dammit (1847) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,4,3,2 = (2) (1847) Niet: Niet'll go. (1894) Priceless Emerald: (so, that sounds like everyone's going to me) (1858) Lian: the play starts with a dark stage, first steps out a blood ape who has been painted Grey and dressed in taineted golden armor, "Lo for I have been chosen by Ligier to war against the dead, who shall head his sacred call?" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh what the fuck." (1855) Ceylin: Ceylin elbows Lightning to make her shut up. (1858) Lian: A heavily clothed figure.. much like how Lightning used to dress walks out to join the ape on stage, it rips off its clothes quickly showing a neomah who has been grafted to wextra arms, "I the seduer of Yozi hear your call!" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "God dammit!" (1894) Priceless Emerald: There is a woman in emerald green robes, with similarly emerald green hair and eyes lounging in another chair watching as she drinks wine from a glass that was floating in midair. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning throws a balled-up napkin at the stage. (1858) Lian: A windup maid automoton walks out, "MOE MOE! MOE! I will help you with Moe!" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...okay, now I like this play." (1855) Ceylin: Ceylin is uncharacteristically quiet and attentive. (1847) Niet: Niet nods wholeheartedly at this sage wisdom and egalitarian judgement (1858) Lian: finally a Neomah who has been grafted with comically large breasts walks out, "And I shall help too until I get bored" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...wait, is that supposed to be... dammit!" Lightning flips off the stage. "BOOOOOO." (1847) Niet: (Sabine?) (1858) Lian: (yes) (1847) Niet: Niet glares jealously at the fake Sabine's assets. (1858) Lian: It transitions to the Blood ape leading them through the desert and into creation.. a group of humans is rolled out in bubble habitat.. this clearly is meant to simulate the town you first entered (1894) Priceless Emerald: The woman merely sips her wine quietly. (1858) Lian: and demon actors are rather used to being heckled.. its hell (1862) Danizelle: Lian, if we see a certain sidereal Danzi will jack his yellow path so they don't need his sad sack ass (1855) Ceylin: Ceylin elbows Lightning again as she boos. Actually, anybody who boos is going to find theirself thrown through a wall or such. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grumbles. (1847) Niet: "'e looks just like yea!" Niet w'ispers t' Ceylin, well if w'isperin' can be 'eard by 'alf d'e audience. (1858) Lian: the large breasted Neomah walks off stage.. and walks back in with a Tyrant lizard, "I Have tamee the Mighty Lunar in the Name of the Mother of creation!" (1847) Niet: (Freaking Pirate button.) (1855) Ceylin: (( Suddenly, Niet has a cockney accent! )) (1858) Lian: (Suddenly Niet was speaking sea tongue for no reason) (1862) Danizelle: ((Hehehehehehe, danzi's gonna be cackling to herself through the whole play)) (1858) Lian: the blood ape nods and looks to the increadibly frightened reapprporiated prayer mill, "Worry not! For soon your prayers will be directed to their proper course soon you will not neeed to fear the dead" (1858) Lian: Someone throws a spectre on stage, and the demons and tyrant lizard proceed to fight it. (1858) Lian: the blood ape raises his hand in triumph, "We have proven we cna best the Mask at anytime.. now lets go get territory on the otherside of the River" (1858) Lian: The Four armed neomah looks to the Ape, "There is another deathlord to the south, I shall seduce him to our cause!" The group nods (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hey, no, that's not what fucking happened!" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "That was Niet!" (1847) Niet: "Yeah! He's going to marry me!" (1855) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "Artistic license." ** (1862) Danizelle coils about Lightning and pulls her in tight. "Plays never are completely accurate., hush and just watch dearie." ** (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning pouts and cuddles Dani. "I hate first circles." (1862) Danizelle: "You hate everyone dearie, just relax and learn to enjoy it." She kisses Lightning on the cheek just to give the lie to the "hate everyone" crack. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning lays her head on Dani's shoulder. (1858) Lian: the Tyrant lizard wanders off stage and nothing is commented on, a neomah with a stuffed goathead walks into stage and tries to carry off The four armed one, the large breasted one points at it, "BISHI BEAM!" (1894) Priceless Emerald: The woman takes the wine glass in her hand, moving any thrown debris invisibly to clear the stage. (1858) Lian: Sparks fly and the head comes off, the formerly goat headed one turns to look in a mirror proud of its new appearance (1855) Ceylin: "Y'know, this is a surprisingly good adaptation, considering how many horrible dismemberments they had to work in." ** (1862) Danizelle nsnerks, recognising ma-ha-suchi ** (1858) Lian: the stage clears, and the large breasted one is standing alone with a wooden snake cutout, "Soul of the Mother, bind yourself to my flesh so that I may carry you into creation To do her will" The snake disappears (1847) Niet: "When did that happen?" (1855) Ceylin: "You know, the snake guys." ** (1862) Danizelle blinks, then goes wide-eyed. "By all the yozis and their powers combined. THAT's how the shifty little akuma did that..." she falls back and thinks. ** (1847) Niet: "Oh, it's a tat." ** (1862) Danizelle falls back, holding Lightning with all six arms, coiled tight while her serpent-hair decorated the scourge... "That changes things. that changes a lot of things." ** (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...wuh?" (1862) Danizelle: "i'll explain later. This is actually educational." (1858) Lian: Next wee see the tournament when as the demons believe Lightning fought a whole bunch of demons to seduce a third circle (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why do they have me having so much sex?" (1855) Ceylin: "It moves tickets." (1858) Lian: then the four armed one and windup maid walking along knocking over various pictures of second circles, the loli toy looks up at the demon and says, "Moe Oh how I wish I could grow up and be sexy like you' a humanoid figure in those stage ninja costumes you see in Japanese plays runs by (1855) Ceylin: (( Obviously there must be Lightning Without Thunder swimsuit calendars for sale in the lobby. )) (1858) Lian: "LIZARD PUBERTY TOUCH!" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She's covering the important parts with her middle fingers in all of them.)) (1858) Lian: ((How many yozi has Ligthning slept with?) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Uhm... three.)) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Adorjan, ED, and Oramus.)) (1858) Lian: windup loli maid doll is lowered into the stage and up pops another neomah one with a lizard tail (1858) Lian: The blood ape comes back onto the stage "We shall take a solar city, dedicated to blasphemy" "And art!"says the lizard one" "and art "continues the blood ape, "and turn it to our will" (1847) Niet: (Almost Kimberry too.) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Almost?)) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((When was that?)) (1858) Lian: Demons smashing Bronze Automotons (1858) Lian: ((WHne you wisely didn't say "fuck you" to her) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh yeah.)) (1862) Danizelle: ((Kimbery's next on my "suck up to for power" list)) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "That part was cool." (1862) Danizelle: "You lot had a very active life before I met you, didn't you?" (1858) Lian: Then the big breasted one plannting a tree and leaving the snake there "I am bored now. time to go into the wyld!" (1847) Niet: Niet pouts, then seems to debate something before smiling happily. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, we had all kinds of fuckin' adventures. You shoula been there." She strokes Dani's snake hair. "...hey ,have you met Footsteps?" (1862) Danizelle: "Nope." (1858) Lian: the four armed one stands alone on the stage, "Oh unspoken wind. FUCK ME FUCK ME NOW!" (1894) Priceless Emerald: The woman pours herself another glass of wine using her mind (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...yeah, that's pretty accurate." ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles. So many lovers. I'm jealous." ** (1847) Niet: "Aww, they skipped the unicorn." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck your unicorn!" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "And you've probably had more than me, anyway." (1858) Lian: said demon proceeds to have graphic sex with a a statue of Adorjan like the type you'd find in churches of her if they existed (1847) Niet: "I'm pretty sure that violates some law." This doesn't stop Niet from watching. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...no wonder Malfeas liked this." (1862) Danizelle: "Breathing violates a law, niet. The priests of cecelyne only enforce ones like that if one steps too far out of line. Or if Andorjan gets angry" (1858) Lian: next the 3 are walking along, the ninja guy runs by and the four armed one is replaced with an actual unicorn (1862) Danizelle: "Then you go to trial for your multitudinous sins and are condemned for breathing." (1847) Niet: "No, Adorjan only prosecutes when she's not angry." (1862) Danizelle: "When I say piss off, it's relative." (1858) Lian: bloode ape runs rides around for abit then the four armed one is back (1862) Danizelle: A"Andorjan blissfully happy is rather akin to the Ebon Dragon when he's about to skullfuck a nation for fun." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...they left out what happened after I got turned back. Glad no demons saw that." ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles. ** (1858) Lian: The ape looks to the four armed one, "This gives me an idea. We shall have you seduce Oramus to the Reclamation!" (1847) Niet: "I never realized how manipulative you are CeyCey!" (1855) Ceylin: "How the hell did you think we go this far without dying?" (1862) Danizelle: "Pure stupid luck?" she asks helpfully. (1847) Niet: "My restraining influence." Niet's entirely serious. "And the rest of you being crazy enough to make yourselves unpredictable." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Because I killed everyone who was trying to kill us." (1858) Lian: Four armed demon has graphic sex sith one of those statues of Oramus, then rainbow rain on the ape and lizard neomah, ape is replaced with Winged neomah, Lizard changes to horns and batwinged look (1858) Lian: One of those merfolk looking ones slithers onto stage now, "I alone of all creation will not have sex with those of my gender" Four armed one runs on stage and jumps daid demon (1862) Danizelle: ((demjen)) (1855) Ceylin: (( Creation is now homonormative. )) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Damn straight. I'm just that sexy." (1847) Niet: "You'd wonder how they found all this out?" (1855) Ceylin: "Probably rather not know." (1862) Danizelle: "I recall you and me fighting a lot more when we first met" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "I think the demons just want to see some tits." (1862) Danizelle: "true." (1862) Danizelle: "Although i'd love to see how the buggers manage to make a Demjen look like I do now." (1858) Lian: (Staple guna nd arms!)) (1847) Niet: "Aww, Danzi's not even shy that her secret schoolgirl crush got found out." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Secret... huh?" (1862) Danizelle: "That was more Cecelyne's doing than mine, Niet." (1847) Niet: "Sure it was." (1847) Niet: Niet pats Danzi on the head comfortingly. (1858) Lian: the two walk off, there's a a ghost standing at the dge of the stage, "You Other Deathlord, Obey us in the name of my breasts!"says the four armed one (1862) Danizelle: "Your theory privelages are revoked where my thoughts are concerned. you're neither cleared for that information, nor are you even remotely near correct." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "More like my doing, 'cause my Wind-Born Stride brings all the girls to the yard." (1847) Niet: "Sure it is Sparky." ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles and amuses herself with the cocky scourge in ways that would make properly trained creation-born horrified in more ways than one ** (1858) Lian: it moves onto a bunch of blood apes living in ruins, the group comes up, four armed one points to their leader, "I shall bring another of the Lunars to the fold with Sex!" (1858) Lian: there is another graphic scene (1855) Ceylin: "I'm noticing a theme." (1847) Niet: "Really?" Niet seems surprised at that. (1862) Danizelle: "This does seem to be a theme with you dearie. Maybe we should expand on your methods." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "I didn't even know I banged this many people." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Who's this one, now?" (1862) Danizelle: "Ma-Ha-Suchi?" (1858) Lian: ((Apes) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "I already did him." (1862) Danizelle: "Unless that's supposed to be Raksi's crew." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "I didn't sleep with Raksi!" (1858) Lian: "I shall tell you where lies, the solar who most cruely tricked Poor Mara into giving up her martial art and the secrets of sorcery. Far to the south she lays hidden in a city" (1855) Ceylin: Ceylin crosses her arms. "They left out all the parts with us killing shit for Lightning Does the Scavenger Lands." (1862) Danizelle: "Most of the actors are neomah. i imagine you're somewhat of an inspiration to them, Lightning, dear." (1858) Lian: (there have been fights.. actual combats on stage) (1858) Lian: (not staged) (1862) Danizelle: ((even better)) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "God, I hate neomah." (1862) Danizelle: "Too bad they missed the demise of poor Caltia. I will remember her fondly." (1855) Ceylin: "But the part with us kicking that Solar bitch's ass? Totally left out." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hey, they left out the part where I cut that chick's head off and saved Ceylin's ass!" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." Lightning stares at Ceylin. ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles ** (1847) Niet: "Juggs?" (1862) Danizelle: "Like I said, i think Lightning inspired the Neomah." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning puts her hand over Dani's mouth. (1858) Lian: (You'll notice anything that required you doing something horrible illgal isn't known.. which catia kind of is part of) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((But we do illegal shit all the time.)) ** (1862) Danizelle nips the hand then grins at Lightning. ** (1858) Lian: The one based on ceylin says, "Fine but first we shall take from the mask.. because we can no mere dead thing can face the might of the Yozi's chosen" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning nips her right back. (1862) Danizelle: "Careful dearie, unless you want to show the silly first-circle how lewd scenes are REALLY done. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "On the stage with everybody watching? That might be fun." (1858) Lian: Ghosts are lead in chains onto the stage and the group rends them into plasm, the Lightning based demon alternates fucking and fighting with a statue that represents the Juggernaut (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes a 'goddammit' face. (1858) Lian: The nietish demon points at the statue, "MOE BEAM!" *sparks fly and the statue is replaced with rubber sex doll that looks much like your current jugg form ** (1862) Danizelle laughs! ** (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (1862) Danizelle: Oh, the order of things is delightfully twisted around. I met you all after you lot took down juggs (1855) Ceylin: "... so now everybody thinks everything we've accomplished is from Lightning fucking things." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's pretty accurate." (1855) Ceylin: "If they show you having sex with that Abyssal war machine, I'm out of here." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're the one who brought us here!" (1858) Lian: A bunch of elementals are dragged on stage along with a differnet guy in the ninja suit, "Halt You have angered heaven with your Yoziness! you will pay" (1862) Danizelle: "Cue squishing forces of heaven." (1858) Lian: The elementals are brutally horrifically murdered on stage.. while the guy in the ninja outfit limps off bleeding heavily (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ha! Fuck you, Saxon!" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Wait, no." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "That was that chick that escaped. Dammit." (1858) Lian: The ceylin one, "alright now we go get the solar bitch so Malfeas can murder her as is his due" (1847) Niet: Niet frowns. "They're just jumping around randomly." ** (1862) Danizelle grins tightly. "Not one word." ** (1858) Lian: then to the group smashing a pinata full of grenades... much of the first row is heavily injured (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snickers. (1862) Danizelle: "Skybox seats are so convenient, don't you agree?" (1858) Lian: They get to a statue of bridigit in glass and carry it off to a representation of a altar to Malfeas, "Let your just wrath be rained upon this!" (1858) Lian: A giant Monty pythonesque hand comes down and crushes the item and the curtain closes (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that was the best play I've ever seen." (1862) Danizelle: "Agreed." (1862) Danizelle: "I find it amusing that my sole role in the play was having sex with you." She grins. "This means they're not paying attention to me very much." (1847) Niet: "I'm going to go give the actors a reward!" (1862) Danizelle: "Define Reward." (1894) Priceless Emerald: The woman stands, picking up a finely made paper umbrella from next to her seat, opening it and leaning it against her shoulder with one hand. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "By which you mean you're going to kill them." (1847) Niet: "I'm going to help them get more in character~!" (1894) Priceless Emerald: She saunters over to the group, speaking before being spoken to, "Having fun?" she inquired, in smooth, elegant tones. (1855) Ceylin: "Can I get that in human-ese?" (1862) Danizelle: "Niet, let them do it their way. Actors take pride in their ability to get in character of their own accord. It's a matter of professional dignity." (1847) Niet: Niet ponders. (1847) Niet: "Probably not." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Who the hell's this chick?" (1847) Niet: "But I can make them better!" (1855) Ceylin: Ceylin nods in strong agreement with Dani (for once,) then turns to face the newcomer, using Niet's head as an elbow-rest. (1862) Danizelle: "Making them more like us removes theirr ability to perform in other plays as well. " (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's arms tiighten suspiciously around Dani. (1862) Danizelle: "Are all the infernal exalts female now??? Where's the beef?" (1894) Priceless Emerald: "I am known as Priceless Emerald," she stated, bowing elegantly. "I could not help but overhear that the... adventures portrayed were your own." (1847) Niet: "I've been fixing the beef problem whenever I can!" Niet notes proudly. (1855) Ceylin: "... well, they were vaguely similar to our own if you cut out the bits that don't involve sex." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "You know where the beef is, Dani." Nudge ndge. ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles wickedly, not bothering to let lightning up as she studies the newcomer ** (1894) Priceless Emerald: She tosses the wine bottle aside using her mind into a heap of rubbish, and body parts fromt he audience casualties. "Either way, I though it would be most interesting to make the acquaintance of others blessed by our glorious masters." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you're trapping me, Dani." (1932) Kel (enter): 23:55 (1862) Danizelle: 1d12 => 11 = (11) (1862) Danizelle: "And?" (1932) Kel: Booting '(1855) Kel' from room... (1855) Kel (exit): 23:55 (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "And I can't get up!" (1932) Ceylin: (( THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE. )) (1862) Danizelle: "Mine." (1894) Priceless Emerald: "Additionally, I believe there is much we can do for each other." she added ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles before uncoiling all her miscellaneous limbs and tail from the scourge and kisses her on the cheek before slithering to the newcomer. ** (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning straightens up and stretches, then goes right back to Dani's side. ** (1862) Danizelle is clearly the most inhuman of the group, being a six-armed, medusian, aquatic Naga. ** ** (1932) Ceylin is an angel made out of brass covered in angry poetry in Old Realm, so. ** (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning has four arms, retrograde legs, hooves, huge talons, and a third eye! (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: And a snaky tongue. (1862) Danizelle: ((don't forget Lightning has waist-length, wild and blood-red hair now)) (1894) Priceless Emerald: (at the moment, Priceless looks entirely human) (1894) Priceless Emerald: "So, do you wish to get to details?" she asked them as a group. (1862) Danizelle: "if you've something to offer, we'll hear it. No promises of acceptance, but we will listen." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "You ook like a pussy." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: *look (1847) Niet: Niet is a very busty pink catgirl. (1894) Priceless Emerald: She smiled, "I am what you would call a Merchant Prince, and in Creation, I work with The Guild, and, as such, could easily expand your influence with my own network of influence." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "You slave-trading piece of shit. Mortals have it bad enough as is, why do you have to torment them?" (1847) Niet: "You do realize we have extensive deals with them?" (1862) Danizelle: "Calmly lightning. Even slaves have a purpose. And if they're worth the reffort, can be made into something more." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well fuck." (1847) Niet: "They gave us three cities." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "I didn't make no deals." (1847) Niet: "Right, that was the trip where you became a unicorn." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Your mother's a unicorn!" (1894) Priceless Emerald: She nodded, "I am well aware of this fact," she stated to Niet, "However, I can give you an inside source at acquiring rare goods or manpower to aid you in your goals. All I ask in return is that you aid me with my own." (1847) Niet: Niet responds that statement like someone just told her every day of the year is now Christmas. "really?" (1862) Danizelle: "We wouldn't ask you to Lightning. We know better than to make you cut deals like that." (1932) Ceylin: "And what're your goals?" Ceylin asks skeptically. (1847) Niet: "We don't really need materials. Malfeas is cute that way." (1862) Danizelle: "However... I would have much use for some of what she offers. More along manpower lines, but still. Definitely useful." (1894) Priceless Emerald: "At the moment, I am seeking to turn the entirety of the Guild to the worship of our glorious masters." she stated (1894) Priceless Emerald: "You will also have my, personal, assistance." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're slimy. I don't like you." (1894) Priceless Emerald: She laughed richly at that, "You're still hung up on the slave bit?" she asked Lightning (1847) Niet: "But you sleep with Danzi?" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "No, I'm hung up on the fact that you're obviously trying to trick us into making a deal that favors you." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Dani is nice slimy." (1894) Priceless Emerald: "I did not say my end of the deal had to come first." she admitted, "If you wish to stipulate such, I will abide by such." (1858) Lian: (does emerald have to sleep with lightning to get on her good side?) (1862) Danizelle: ((Hehehehehehehe)) (1932) Ceylin: (( It's a reliable method so far. )) (1847) Niet: (Didn't work for Oramus.) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Or Ma-Ha.)) (1932) Ceylin: (( She liked Ma-Ha *during* it. )) (1847) Niet: ((It didn't?)) (1862) Danizelle: "Leave the dealings with the guild to me dearie. You can concentrate on what you do best. seducing and killing our enemies." She chuckles and gives lLightning a tight hug to mollify her at the joke." (1847) Niet: "We're the cutest group though." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Totally didn't.)) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't wanna seduce anyone else." (1862) Danizelle: "Doesn't mean I won't encourage it. But i get to watch and join in if i desire. You're still mine." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...excellent idea." (1862) Danizelle: "if we cannot defeat our own proclivities, then we can both enjoy them." (1932) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of grunts. "Anyway, more control over the Guild is always good. I've been thinking about trying to cut Thorns off from all the supplies we can, and that'd be a start." (1847) Niet: "Hmm." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "We should dig a really big moat and fill it with piss." (1847) Niet: "We will need to take over eventually after we get Thorns and Lookshy." (1862) Danizelle: "That would simply kill the populace faster. The Deathlord has no real need of supplies beyond the bodies of the dead." (1858) Lian: (Perception+awarness) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((For piss moat?)) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is there a HIDDEN PISS MOAT?)) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,6,6,2 = (4) (1862) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,6,2,2 = (3) Not the most observent little bitch, is she? (1847) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (2) (1894) Priceless Emerald: 9d10 => 2,1,6,10,1,7,2,8,3 = (40) (1932) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,4,2 = (4) (1894) Priceless Emerald: (4 for me) (1862) Danizelle: ((3 for me)) (1862) Danizelle: ((lightning gets 7, jeebus. Plaid throws awareness checks like Myrah)) (1858) Lian: (some demons were comparing your looks judgiing your "costumes" most noticable the Niet costume is off because her breasts can be seen from a distance) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((LIGHTNING SEES ALL.)) ** (1862) Danizelle cackles maniacally, ehearing the demons comparing costumes to us. ** (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rolls her eyes. "Urgh." (1847) Niet: Niet sticks her chest out. (1858) Lian: (As in they thought you were cosplaying) (1894) Priceless Emerald: She pauses, before stating, "I suppose I SHOULD be totally straight with you." She then dismissed her disguise, revealing her flesh covered in carapace not unlike an Agata, as well as similar wings coming out her back, through holes in the kimono. (1862) Danizelle: "Pretty. If you're ever in the market for further enhancements... let me know. My prices are usually reasonable." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "AHA. I KNEW IT." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...wait, pretty?" (1894) Priceless Emerald: "I might consider it, if you ever seek to speed your attainment of knowledge, I can facilitate it, though there is a cost." she told Danizelle in return (1894) Priceless Emerald: (App 5, lightning) (1862) Danizelle: "Relax, lightning. I'm not in the market for another lover. Besides, I'm not done making you the woman to put all the women in creation into a screaming fit of jealousy yet." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Not what she was getting at.)) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh. Good." She smiles, placated, and nuzzles Dani's neck. ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles and smirks. ** (1862) Danizelle: "What say you Ceylin? I believe you're theoretically in charge, or were you planning on letting me call the shots?" (1932) Ceylin: Ceylin just grunts again. "Like I said, controlling the Guild can't hurt." (1847) Niet: "It's necessary eventually." (1847) Niet: "But we can't start conflict there till we pick up Lookshy and Thorns." (1894) Priceless Emerald: "Of course." she stated, "As I said, if you so desire, your goals will take priority." (1862) Danizelle: "having an inroad with the guild should be enough. Barring anything else, I can use the slaves she can supply us with for my own end seeing to our defenses further." (1847) Niet: "They already like us." (1847) Niet: "We gave them a ton of money." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "'Pick up' Thorns? Isn't that our end goal?" (1862) Danizelle: "the fight will always carry on lightning. besides if we take thorns the Realm will try and take it back." (1894) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed, they like you." she told Niet, "But would it not be better to have someone who can secure better deals, and give you an inroad to having them love and worship you?" (1894) Priceless Emerald: (cooking popcorn, be a couple minutes) (1862) Danizelle: "Works for me. Besides which, having a regular supply of slaves will allow me to prepare a few gifts for each of you. Especially you, Lightning." (1932) Ceylin: "Why do I dislike the sound of that already?" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Gifts? Ooooh..." (1858) Lian: (made from peooooooooooooople) (1862) Danizelle: "Don't worry Ceylin, i've nothing sinister in mind, save preparing you an army worthy of your glory. After all, normal humans are very, very fragile things." (1847) Niet: "Thorns is our beachhead. It's a place we can summon Ligier without people knowing." (1862) Danizelle: "I intend to make them more resilient." (1932) Ceylin: "Oh, well, that's okay." (1862) Danizelle: ((gonna give Ceylin a goddamned tyranid hive swarm)) (1847) Niet: "Otherwise we'd just remove the Shadowland and drive the Mask out that way." (1847) Niet: (D'awww. How cute~!) (1894) Priceless Emerald: "So, we have a deal?" she asked, holding out a hand. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why would you want to summon Ligier? That guy is a dick." (1862) Danizelle: "For now, dearie. Just don't let me catch you playing nice with the fiend with the mohawk on the bessed isle." She shakes the hand. "Though in the future, word your bargains more carefully." (1932) Ceylin: Ceylin elbows Lightning. In the temple. (1894) Priceless Emerald: "Of course, of course." she assures Danizelle ** (1862) Danizelle jerks Lightning back in time to keep the worst of the elbow in the head from getting her ** (1862) Danizelle: "And for my next trick, I shall teach Lightning tact and diplomacy." (1894) Priceless Emerald: (er, Ceylin was who she assured) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flips Ceylin off! (1932) Ceylin: Ceylin glances to Dani. "Good fucking luck." (1894) Priceless Emerald: "So, shall we head out, for the glory of the Restoration and our masters?" (1862) Danizelle: "now now, Lightning, how am I supposed to set you as a goddess of beauty, silence and debauchery for the mortals to see as a figure of worship if you can't properly respond to the uncouth masses as though you were above them?" ** (1862) Danizelle grins and nods. "Moving along would be good." ** (1847) Niet: "Guei needs to go." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am above them." (1862) Danizelle: "then it's time to learn to ACT as such. I assure you, if you cooperate... I'll make it more than worth your while." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that sounds gooood..." (1862) Danizelle: "I'll fix your bones so they can withstand less... gentle fun." (1862) Danizelle: "And then I'll show you how I intend to teach them to worship you." (1894) Priceless Emerald: "I assume you are heading to Denandsor?" she inquired. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning does a little dance. ** (1862) Danizelle smiles at Ceylin. ** (1847) Niet: "We should talk with Eye." Niet notes sadly, "And I've figured out how to fix Guei!" (1932) Ceylin: "What'd I do?" (1862) Danizelle: "It's all in knowing what motivates a person to get them to learn what you have to offer them." (1862) Danizelle: "You should try it sometime, you might find it as effective as yelling at them and hitting them." (1932) Ceylin: "Thing is, when I yell and hit people, it works." (1862) Danizelle: "Would you rather have people follow you because they fear you? or because they love you so much they would willingly follow you here to be your slaves in this life and all others?" (1932) Ceylin: Ceylin stares at Dani blankly. "Because they fear me." (1862) Danizelle: "And no, Lightning, I'm not talking about you." ** (1894) Priceless Emerald smiles at Danizelle's little speech ** ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles. "So says Malfeas." She gives a slight bow. "Then lead on ferocious one. Time ticks by as we sit here and speak." ** (1847) Niet: Niet nods at that sage wisdom. It's very hard to Question Ceylin's plans, at least within earshot. (1847) Niet: "Guei's proven she can't be a good tool at all, but even a defective product can be used to manufacture more half-castes." (1862) Danizelle: "No. We set Guei against a greater enemy on the blessed Isle." (1932) Ceylin: "What, you're going to breed that thing?" (1862) Danizelle: "Even a defective tool can be used." (1862) Danizelle: "I propose that Guei be thrust against Ragara Myrrun, and his absolute word of law anmong the immaculate order of the blessed Isle." (1894) Priceless Emerald: "That would be.... most interesting to see." she stated, nodding. (1847) Niet: "She's been working in Autocthonia though." (1862) Danizelle: "She's SUPPOSED to be co-opting the blessed isle. So if she canot find a worthy goal there, let us provide her one. She will succeed and excel or she will die before the Grandmaster. Either way, the will of our masters will be done. she will turn the immaculate order to our purposes or she will be proven unworthy by death and a more suitable candidate will be chosen." (1858) Lian: (She was supposed to be AT ONE TIME) (1862) Danizelle: ((True. Let's motivate her.)) (1894) Priceless Emerald: (make her think he's valuable to you alive) (1862) Danizelle: ((Jen, I love you.)) ** (1862) Danizelle gets a truly horrifically evil grin. ** (1862) Danizelle: "tis time to begin courting the favor of the grandmaster himself i think." (1847) Niet: "But... She's been working in another direction entirely." (1862) Danizelle: "Which one?" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sits back and just watches with a look of horror. (1847) Niet: "The other world?" (1847) Niet: "She's been gathering intel there." (1862) Danizelle: "And have you confirmed that is the task she's been set to?" (1847) Niet: "We can ask." ** (1894) Priceless Emerald just observes, noting group dynamics and the like ** ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles. "Please do, little Defiler. please do. i would dearly love to know what our loyal peer has been about when she's not throwing obstacles our way." ** (1847) Niet: "We just have to ask the Dragon, he'd betray her instinctively. Or SWLIHN." (1932) Ceylin: "Knowing that will probably make us want to crush her head even more." (1862) Danizelle: "Just ask your favorite Yozi, Niet. We don't witsh to accidentally or purposefully interfere with Guei's purpose directly. I think there's been enough such bad blood for a little while." (1847) Niet: "K!" (1862) Danizelle: "It's not our place to twart that purpose, after all." (1847) Niet: (And then Niet asked Oramus.) (1862) Danizelle: *thwart even. (1862) Danizelle: ((HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)) ** (1894) Priceless Emerald nodded sagely at Danizelle's comment ** (1858) Lian: (szoreny "You must look within your self for the answers") (1862) Danizelle: ((Ebon Dragon. "I told her to fuck with you.")) (1858) Lian: ((Malfeas"I TALK IN CAPS AND BOLD!") (1858) Lian: anyway all going or just niet? (1862) Danizelle: "However, we SHOULD properly thank her for the gifts she bestowed upon us during our trek up Meru." (1932) Ceylin: Ceylin'll follow. ** (1894) Priceless Emerald will pay her respects to her masters ** (1862) Danizelle: ((oh I'm curious to see what the little defiler will cook up, and if she understands that Danzi was serious when she admonishes not to directly hamper Guei's efforts.)) (1858) Lian: (Who are you going to ask?) (1847) Niet: (Lidless Eye. Soon as we get him out of bed.) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning too. (1862) Danizelle: ((There will be no poking Sacherevell. Danzi will shake niet again if she tries)) (1847) Niet: (Nah, Niet'll just grab the Oramus charms to enter dreams.) (1847) Niet: (Ask him inside those.) (1858) Lian: (seriously though) (1862) Danizelle: ((There will be no poking of sacherevell. Period.)) (1847) Niet: (SWLIHN, then ED if that fails.) ** (1858) Nagato SWLIHN is in her humaiform jouten sittiing around the quicksilver forest ** (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "I have an idea, let's go wake up the Kukla." (1932) Ceylin: (( Waking up Sacheverell to answer a question is the best method ever. )) (1862) Danizelle: "We want to conquer creation, not obliterate it." (1932) Ceylin: (( *WORLD ENDS, THE ANSWER NO LONGER MATTERS* )) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Exactly." (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: ((sach doesn't end the world)) (1847) Niet: "What's Guei Ren's urge?" Niet asks. Best not to waste words. (1862) Danizelle: ((he merely terminates free will)) (1847) Niet: ((Only if you wake him up. Niet'd just go inside and mess with his dreams.)) (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: ((that is the theory)) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "To shit on us." (1847) Niet: (Seriously, we make him dream that we conquer Creation using the "dream what I want you to dream" charms) ** (1894) Priceless Emerald is prostrated before SWLIHn. ** (1932) Ceylin: (( Or more precisely, makes Creation deterministic, doesn't he? )) (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: "There is no such Infernal" (1847) Niet: "She was at the thing. Fiend, mohawk, presented for the Blessed Isle coven working with Mnemon." (1847) Niet: (He does.) (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: "There is no such infernal." (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: "There have been 11 different active fiend essences in Malfeas. One is false" (1894) Priceless Emerald: (oh god) (1894) Priceless Emerald: (She's a siddie) (1847) Niet: (Or Lunar.) (1847) Niet: (Or Eclipse) (1847) Niet: (Or DB) (1847) Niet: (Actually, siddies are limited to sorcery for it, both Eclipses and Lunars can do it... SHE'S METICULOUS OWL!) (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what... seriously? God dammit, I knew there was something up with that bitch!" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "It must be that double-backstabber in green!" (1847) Niet: "Is there a reason no overt action was taken until now?" (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: "Malfeas didn't want to hear about it" (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you guys, I could have killed her without repercussions!" (1847) Niet: "She was surrounded by dozens of cute little dolls last Calibration. Making her cute wou.... Understood." ** (1862) Danizelle cackles maniacally. "oh that bitch is so very, very dead when i lay hands on her." ** (1847) Niet: "If she returns to Malfeas could a few third circles not quietly capture her?" (1847) Niet: "And do you know what she is?" (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: "Malfesa said I can't fix things involving the Reclamation beyond those laid out in agreement" (1847) Niet: "It wouldn't be cute to be loud when Malfeas asked for quiet." (1932) Ceylin: "I call dibs on killing her." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "She threw me through a wall, fuck you!" (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: (pretend I cna spell)) (1862) Danizelle: "Oh, I have something very, very special in mind for her." (1932) Ceylin: "Maybe Niet can clone her so we can all kill one." (1847) Niet: Niet pauses. "If I were to be informed on how to make cuter communications with component souls I could independently offer them advice as to her proper treatment." Niet notes after pausing very carefully. It seems, contrary to most evidence, that she's bilingual. Nietspeak and SWLIHNish. (1847) Niet: Perhaps filling out all that paperwork in quintupplet during her exaltation private rendevous with SWLIHN helped. (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: "Very well" (1847) Niet: (Because she totally sees paperwork as an orgy.) ** (1862) Danizelle chuckles. "Or... We could keep her alive and helpless. So long as we can keep her controlled, our enemies will be denied her exaltation's return to the pool of our enemies." ** (1847) Niet: "How cute~!" Niet respectfully glomps her mistress. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (1847) Niet: "Half-caste breeder. We have all those collars." (1932) Ceylin: "Only if she's tortured." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "I want to slice her open and fill her with poison." (1862) Danizelle: "And we can let the ebon dragon lavish her with his special brand of affection." (1847) Niet: "And she's an Eclipse." (1894) Priceless Emerald: "Is there anything you wish of me, Mistress?" she asked of SHWLIHN (1847) Niet: "Or a moonshadow" ** (1858) Nagato SWLIHN points at niet ** (1847) Niet: Niet idly looks around for a Lightning to hide behind. (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "...hold on, what do you want with Niet?" ** (1862) Danizelle considers carefully. "Are any of the shackles which leech essence and the ability to use charms available for the capture of this false fiend, Mistress?" ** (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: "to give her the knowlege she desires" (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: pew pew*fires a beam at niet* (1847) Niet: Niet resists the urge to cower. Barely. (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: Niet is muchly relolified... for loli is clearly especially sorcerious! her clothing reshaped into a fuku with a witches hat and black cloa (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: cloak (1932) Ceylin: "Huh." (1847) Niet: Niet pouts and cups her now missing chest. (1847) Niet: Then she tries to get a good look at herself. (1862) Danizelle: "There's an aesthetic i'm obviously uncomprehending of here. I'll have to study it later." (1847) Niet: "Lolis are cute too." ** (1862) Danizelle shrugs ** (1932) Ceylin: "I wouldn't bother, Dani." (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: "Heh heh, no more boobies for you." (1847) Niet: "You're next Sparky." (1847) Niet: Niet cackles, like a good little witch. (1862) Danizelle: ""I'll allow that when Malfeas swears fealty to me, meaning never. going. to. happen." ** (1862) Danizelle glares at niet. ** (1847) Niet: "But I can summon oversouls now!" (1847) Niet: Niet hugs the Nagatoish one and hands her a trashy romance novel. Where Niet keeps these is anyone's guess. (1862) Danizelle: "Great. Niet with adamant circle sorcery. We're all doomed." (1847) Niet: (Nah, Light Novel's a better phrase here.) (1847) Niet: "I've been able to do that for a while Danzi." (1862) Danizelle: "I know, I like being dramatic." (1858) Nagato SWLIHN: "is that all?" (1862) Danizelle: so unless the Lady chooses to answer my question in the affirmative, I think we've burned enough of her attention. We have a counterfeit to roast over a slow fire after we rip her limbs off." ** (1894) Priceless Emerald rises to follow the rest out ** (1847) Niet: "Thanks~!" Niet notes cheerfully. ** (1862) Danizelle looks at the trashy novel out of sheer, morbid curiosity ** (1847) Niet: Niet's new form would fit right in with the cover art. (1847) Niet: it seems to be about Lillun. (1858) Lian: ((Jg, Jen that got altered heavily because well... I am not that into body horror) (1932) Ceylin: (( If it's Niet-ish, does that mean that it's just standard Haruhi except with Kyonko? )) (1894) Priceless Emerald: (what Lian?) (1862) Danizelle: ((Nah, Danzi wants to give Guei to Kimbery. She's just vicious)) (1847) Niet: (And Itsuko.) (1858) Lian: ((LIlun isn't horrible body horror) (1862) Danizelle: ((Lillun's a bit different in this game then? Awesome)) (1932) Ceylin: (( Lillun is Haruhi. )) (1894) Priceless Emerald: (ah, k) (1858) Lian: (Well I was more going for "The one pure thing in hell" who's not allowed to know she's in hell) (1894) Priceless Emerald: (so, instead of being a bloated pus-bag, she's just insane, I can dig it) (1862) Danizelle: ((Ok, thought you wre referring to Danzi saying they should tear Guei's limbs off. and respond to question about cshackles! (1862) Danizelle: )) (1894) Priceless Emerald: (well, should we not progress?) (1862) Danizelle: ((I have to go soon, this apatment ain't gonna move itself!)) (1847) Niet: ((Neighborhood Relocation Scheme says otherwise.) (1862) Danizelle: ((Teach me that charm and I'll use it.)) (1858) Lian: ((It doesn't move itself! You still have to move it) (1862) Danizelle: ((lIAN DOES swlihn RESPOND TO dANZI'S QUESTION, OR SHOULD DANZI TAKE SILENCE AS A NO AND MOVE ALONG??)) (1932) Ceylin: (( I'm going to have to sleep pretty darn shortly, myself. )) (1932) Ceylin: (( DANI IS SO ANGRY )) (1862) Danizelle: ((And I will sacrifice my caps key)) (1858) Lian: 1d8 => 2 = (2) (1858) Lian: (yes move along) (1862) Danizelle: ((These are not the droids we're looking for, you can go about your business. move along, Move along.)) (1862) Danizelle: ((folks if I stop responding suddenly it's because i cannot procrastinate further on this moving shit, so if I go silent I apologize now)) (1847) Niet: (K.) (1858) Lian: so plans? (1847) Niet: Summon Third Circles and try to talk them into putting Guei on their "to kill list" (1894) Priceless Emerald: well, Priceless will be getting the manpower to Denandsor, for one (1847) Niet: So we're filling out the city? ** (1862) Danizelle will draw up her genesis plans for murderous nightmare beasts she will give to her companions as a gift. ** (1932) Ceylin: If we're taking some downtime and now have the ability to recruit masses of people, this could be a chance to start pushing toward Ceylin's Big Plan ™. ** (1862) Danizelle will also begin studying the fucking messenger spell ** (1894) Priceless Emerald: what sorts of goodies did you guys find in Denandsor, by the way? (1847) Niet: Depending on the time, finish Lightning's shiny new armor, summon a third circle and set it to hunt down and kill Guei with Geresvin, the Kite Flute, etc. (1847) Niet: Four Factory Cathedrals. (1847) Niet: Golem army. (1862) Danizelle: ((Apparently nothing I can use)) (1847) Niet: Ton of money. (1858) Lian: well you might want to more directly deal with the fact that there's a Solar who's actively fucking with the Reclamation (1862) Danizelle: ((because niet won't let loose her grip on the FCs (1847) Niet: Niet's willing to dos. (1847) Niet: to do so* (1847) Niet: Those aren't her personal workshop. (1862) Danizelle: ((rockin')) (1847) Niet: Where'd you get the idea she wouldn't let Danzi use them? (1894) Priceless Emerald: Would Niet be willing to make a couple things? (1862) Danizelle: ((She's usually DOING shit with all of them as far as I knew)) (1847) Niet: She's got two things to finish first. (1847) Niet: Both fives. (1894) Priceless Emerald: nice (1847) Niet: (She has one in hell she uses.) (1847) Niet: They've been empty really, aside from making trains and other general stuff. (1847) Niet: We might want them for mass producing WoMD though, since Niet has designs. (1847) Niet: Oh wait, they can't. (1847) Niet: Yeah, they're free for Danzi to use. (1894) Priceless Emerald: currently I have 3 items on the wish list (1862) Danizelle: Danzi will set an FC to produce one set of vitriolic orich hearthstone bracers and a Dragon-s Tear Tiara, as well as three sets of vitriolic moonsilver tiger claws ((treat the whole lot as artifact 3)) (1862) Danizelle: In that order (1862) Danizelle: Wait, scratch the tiger claws. (1847) Niet: Niet needs to do Lightning's armor, then work on setting Ceylin up with something. (1847) Niet: Just not sure how cheesy to make Lightning's armor in terms of sapience. (1862) Danizelle: she'll let the FC do the work. (1862) Danizelle: so she's free to make plans for the fucking faker (1847) Niet: Niet'll summon demons to hound her and track her down. (1847) Niet: Hmm, probably best to hunt Guei first really. (1847) Niet: Fix Eye after that and spend some time nation building? (1894) Priceless Emerald: the third item, which Danizelle can't make is the infernal elemental lens (1847) Niet: Niet'll make it after she's done with Lightning's armor. An artifact three's about a week for her. (1847) Niet: Unless we have plans somewhere in Oraballis' library, in which case she'll do it first day of downtime. (1894) Priceless Emerald: *k, these three should help break the mind hand* (1847) Niet: Remember bracer's only boost your dodge. (1894) Priceless Emerald: no (1894) Priceless Emerald: ori ones boost damage (1847) Niet: Ah. (1894) Priceless Emerald: for all attacks (1932) Ceylin: If we can just make them trivially now, tainted jade bracers would be awesome. (1894) Priceless Emerald: speed is nice too (1862) Danizelle: hearthstone or perfected kata? because you'll have to talk to niet for kata (1932) Ceylin: Just hearthstone. Perfect kata bracers are too cheese for my tastes. (1894) Priceless Emerald: I'd have to invest in dots of martial arts and learn supernatural martial arts to usekata bracers (1932) Ceylin: Oh wow, Soulsteel kata bracers are lame. (1847) Niet: Heh. (1847) Niet: They vary from "Wow that's..." to "..." (1932) Ceylin: Because Abyssals have SO MUCH TROUBLE killing mortals and all. (1858) Lian: You lost how many people in one tick? (1932) Ceylin: Several hundred. (1932) Ceylin: Which is pretty much my point. (1847) Shadell: Would Ceylin want anything along the lines of Celestial Battle Armor? (1847) Shadell: Since Niet's making a suit for Lightning. (1847) Shadell: Or a hellstrider. (1932) Ceylin: Killing mortals is something Abyssals don't even have to try to do, so giving them a mediocre mortal-killing bonus on bracers is kinda derp. (1847) Shadell: Yeah. (1847) Shadell: Vs. the sidereal benefit. (1847) Shadell: Ironically, the solar ones aren't holy but do agg to CoD. (1932) Ceylin: Ceylin already has Gunzosha armor, so I'd have to compare the stats a bit. Hellstrider, probably not. Not until she can get an upgrade to make Viridian Legend Exoskeleton work with striders, at least. (1894) Priceless Emerald: let's just hope we don't encounter a Ring of Being (1847) Shadell: Anything Ceylin would want? (1847) Shadell: Five dot killstick? (1858) Lian: So no plans to deal with the solar who's face you've never actually seen who's Infiltrated the Reclamation? (1862) Danizelle: Danzi wants wonder forging genius for nightmare biological monstrosities. (1862) Danizelle: We need to FIND her (1862) Danizelle: ... (1847) Shadell: ... (1847) Shadell: I have a horrible, horrible idea. (1862) Danizelle: for that... we need a place to start. (1894) Priceless Emerald: hmmm? (1932) Ceylin: Well, any weapon has to be compatible with Infernal Monster Style to be much use, really. A five-dot smashfist/god-kicking boot/cestus could be interesting, though. (1847) Shadell: Glories That Never Were (1847) Shadell: Though no one's close to buying that. (1847) Shadell: So it probably won't work. (1862) Danizelle: what is that? (1847) Shadell: The victim retains and idealizes everything she finds good about the memory. At the same time, she forgets everything bad about the topic and/or minimizes the importance of bad elements as the Infernal chooses. For example, an aging Dynast can be made to remember the reign of the Scarlet Empress as a halcyon time of justice and peace, completely overlooking the tyranny and oppression of her totalitarian regime. (1862) Danizelle: is that an ink monkey thing? (1847) Shadell: Builds off Golden Years. (1862) Danizelle: ah (1847) Shadell: Nowhere near it though. (1862) Danizelle: or Danzi can try and make peace with Lilith. (1894) Priceless Emerald: sounds completely out of my perview (1847) Shadell: Both should be good to use. (1858) Lian: Invent the Beam Fist Niet (1847) Shadell: We need a way to findher. (1932) Ceylin: Celestial Battle Armor isn't really a significant enough upgrade from her current set to really merit it. I'd want at least the same soak out of whatever she transfers to. The Soulsteel bonus on it could be interesting for Ceylin's combat tactics, though. (1862) Danizelle: make ceylin a terminator power fist. (1847) Shadell: Oblivion's Panolpy? (1850) Lightning Without Thunder: Make Ceylin a Dreadnought. (1847) Shadell: It's probably not worth it at the moment, and you don't want a warstrider? (1932) Ceylin: Yeah, no warstrider. Have to be able to do MA. (1847) Shadell: Warstriders can't? (1847) Shadell: ... (1847) Shadell: Crown of Thunders? (1847) Shadell: It is appropriate after all. (1862) Danizelle: http://www.gamereplays.org/community/uploads/post-90027-1205171981.jpg power fist for gunzo armor (1894) Priceless Emerald: beyond what I've stated, I'm open to suggestions (1847) Shadell: ... (1847) Shadell: Rings of Being all around. (1847) Shadell: We get to laugh at Mask of Winters. (1894) Priceless Emerald: we can't make those, I don't think (1847) Shadell: They're broken as fuck. (1894) Priceless Emerald: or do we have easy access to the imperial manse? (1862) Danizelle: we are born of creation, regardless of the energies tainting us (1932) Ceylin: Ring of Being only makes you immune to charms and spells, anyway. (1932) Ceylin: They can still chop your head off. (1847) Shadell: Yeah, but only via. non-charm enhanced attacks. (1862) Danizelle: no we do not (1932) Ceylin: That bit's debatable and very vaguely worded. (1894) Priceless Emerald: they can ONLY be made in the imperial manse (1862) Danizelle: ah (1862) Danizelle: makes sense (1858) Lian: I'd argue if you try and break that, the rings would be attuned to wherever you try and break it (1862) Danizelle: um, not imperial manse, secret manse deep in the imperial mountain. there is a distinct difference (1894) Priceless Emerald: still, we can't make those, in all likelihood (1862) Danizelle: and we can make rings attuned to malfeas. (1862) Danizelle: rather than creation (1932) Ceylin: Anyway. (1932) Ceylin: I need to sleep. (1847) Shadell: Yeah. (1862) Danizelle: gnight Kel (1932) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (1932) Kel (exit): 02:54 (1847) Shadell: No "Lulz dayspear" rings. (1847) Shadell: Night. (1847) Shadell: Does Improvised weapons mean if you use a sword wrong it counts? (1862) Danizelle: no (1894) Priceless Emerald: are you holding it by the blade? (1862) Danizelle: improvised weapons are by definition items not intended as weapons. (1862) Danizelle: such as beaning an asshole with a ladder (1894) Priceless Emerald: or mop (1847) Shadell: K. (1847) Shadell: What should an artifact 5 mopklaive have for stats? (1862) Danizelle: instantly activating the monster berserker charm when drawn, compelling ceylin to kill everyone who witnesses it (1858) Lian: its daimop (1894) Priceless Emerald: there IS something that needs to be done (1847) Shadell: Why do I imagine that first age solars co-opted sidereals to run around filling places they might end up fighting in with tons of common house-hold five dot artifacts. (1894) Priceless Emerald: we need to make a red war strider or power armor that's three times as fast as the standard model (1847) Shadell: Heh. (1862) Danizelle: ok folks, I gotta bolt. (1847) Shadell: Airship. (1847) Shadell: K. (1862) Danizelle: Y'all be good. (1862) Danizelle: or not. (1894) Priceless Emerald: alright (1862) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (1862) Danizelle (exit): 03:03 (1894) Priceless Emerald: I suppose I should ask after XP? (1858) Lian: 4 (1858) Lian: anyway closing up you know how to contact me ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights